Keep Walking
by magathelle
Summary: OS LunaxNeville, post-guerre. Harry est mort, ses amis sont en fuite. Nous suivons alors Neville, qui s'est enfuie en compagnie de Luna. Mais le destin peut paraître dur avec eux...


Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec ce petit OS que j'espère vous apprécierez, car j'y ai mis tout mon amour pour ce couple d'or, j'ai nommé Luna et Neville. Ces deux là tiennent mon coeur, je devais leur rendre hommage et ce n'est pas la dernière fois!

Je suis absolument fan d'Harry Potter, je dois l'avouer, je suis une vraie Potterhead, et je me devais d'écrire un OS. Dnoc le voilà!

Bien sûr, comme il se le doit, ces personnages n'appartiennent qu'à JK Rowling, et je les ai empruntés pour un petit tour dans mon univers!

Bonne lecture (n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!)

 ** _Keep Walking_**

Neville tenait fermement la main frêle de Luna, qui tremblait contre sa paume à vif. Paume à vif par les cordes de la tente qu'il devait tendre chaque jour, depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus user de la magie. Depuis qu'ils avaient dû s'enfuir. Depuis qu'Harry Potter était mort, tuée par son ennemi juré qui avait maintenant pris le contrôle sur l'Angleterre entière, même les moldus.

Depuis les trois mois qu'ils étaient en fuite, comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers ayant combattu au côtés d'Harry, les Mangemorts avaient tout changé. Le Ministère, sous leur contrôle, avait imposé de dures réformes. N'importe quel coup de baguette serait su, et par là ils traqueraient les dissidents et les fuyards. Les « sang-de-bourbe » et les moldus serviraient les sorciers, cette réforme se faisant petit à petit par le sortilège de l'Impero sur le premier ministre moldu et même la Reine. Les Mangemorts avaient encore engagé des Râfleurs pour traquer les dissidents. Retour aux années sombres, si on se faisait attraper, clac rideaux. Vous n'étiez plus de ce monde.

Tout les compagnons d'Harry connus et tout les membres et proches de l'Ordre étaient classés comme Indésirables et leurs têtes mises à prix. Morts ou vifs.

Neville ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, quoiqu'il ne doutait pas que sa grand-mère s'était échappé elle aussi. Elle était trop coriace. Neville ne savait pas non plus pour ses amis,. C'est pour eux qu'ils s'inquiétaient le plus. Il ne pouvait prendre de nouvelles ignorant où ils se trouvaient, ou même si ils étaient encore vivants.

Un jour, il y a deux mois, au début de leur fuite, Neville et Luna avaient rencontré Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux. Ils fuyaient tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un super-marché aux alentours de Londres. Ils étaient encore tous amochés et bouleversés par l'Ultime Bataille contre Voldemort, leur défaite et surtout par la mort de leur leader et ami, Harry Potter. Le groupe de cinq leur avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rentrer chez eux, et que le temps que tout se calme ils allaient partir en France. Arthur et Molly les y attendaient déjà, dans la famille de Fleur. Neville, à l'époque, avait trouvé cette idée brillante, mais il fallait, avant de s'expatrier, retrouver le père de Luna. Ils avaient souhaités bonne chance à leurs amis, et étaient repartis vers leur but, la maison des Lovegood. Malheureusement, il n'y avait de la maison plus qu'un champ de ruines. Le père de Luna avait été emmené en prison, selon la pancarte du ministère. Mais aucun des deux ne se faisaient d'illusions. Luna ne pleura même pas. Mais Neville vit au fil des jours suivants la flamme de ses yeux disparaître petit à petit. Elle ne restait vive qu'à cause de la présence de Neville, celle qu'elle aimait, à ses côtés.

Neville se disait que le jour de leur défaite avait été le début de leur malheur, mais aussi le début d'un certain bonheur. Lors de la débâcle, quand Harry était mort et que tout le monde avait tenté de fuir, Neville s'était précipité sur Luna et lui avait demandé :

« Quitte à mourir en fuyant, je veux mourir avec toi. Tu acceptes de m'accompagner ? »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles ! »

Ils avaient alors pris la main l'un de l'autre et sans voir personne dans la confusion, ils n'avaient pas chercher leur reste. Ils transplanèrent, la barrière ayant été brisé par les mangemorts.

Ils s'étaient alors lancés dans la fuite, ne se faisant pas d'illusion sur leur sort si ils étaient trouvés. Ils avaient tout acheté avec le peu d'argent moldu que possédait Luna, puis ils avaient commencé leur errance. Peu après la rencontre avec Hermione et les Weasleys, ils avaient appris que tout moyens de transport à destination de l'étranger était arrêté et fouillé de fond en comble par les mangemorts, et que ces transports avaient été raréfiés. De plus en plus de gens disparaissaient, et Luna et Neville n'avaient plus aucun espoir. Ils continuaient à marcher, ramassant, chassant et volant ce dont ils avaient besoin pour manger. Par chance, leur tente était ensorcelée et ils pouvaient donc se laver normalement. Mais les carences et la fatigue de la fuite ne tardèrent pas à se manifester, et c'est Luna qui en fit les frais. Elle devint de plus en plus maigre. Elle continuait d'afficher son éternel sourire, mais Neville s'en voulait de l'avoir entraîné dans tout ça. Il lui donnait la plupart de la nourriture qu'il trouvait. Mais dès qu'il lui avait parlé de ça, de ce qu'il vivait, elle avait répondu, laconique :

« Je ne sens que peu la faim. Je me fiche de tout ça. On est tout les deux, c'est le plus important. »

Et c'était vrai. Pour tout les deux, c'était le plus important, avec le fait qu'ils soient vivants.

Ils avaient appris plus l'un de l'autre en quelques mois qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Neville adorait les théories, même les plus fumeuses, et les histoires fantasques de Luna. Luna, elle, n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne pu croire en elle, et elle pensait que les idées de Neville pourraient créer une nouvelle société d'harmonie réelle entre moldus, sorciers et créatures magiques.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à lire, à jouer aux échecs ensemble, ils remplissaient le temps en somme. Ils avaient voler deux jeux moldus dans une maison déserte, et tenté de les apprendre. Luna s'y révéla extrêmement douée. Ensemble, ils étaient bien, et parvenaient à être heureux.

Mais là, Neville sent la main de la jeune fille qui tremble. Elle a un teint maladif, et peine à tenir le rythme. Les cernes autour de ses yeux semblent attendre de dévorer les paupières fragiles. Mais surtout, elle est brûlante.

Quand Neville lui demande, elle fait mine d'aller très bien. Mais Neville sait. Il sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps avec la manière dont ils vivent. Depuis 1 semaine, ils se contentent de racines et de légumes sauvages. Neville fait mine de ralentir et de vouloir s'arrêter. Luna s'effondre à terre.

« Luna ! » Neville court à elle, inquiet.

Elle répond, essoufflée :

« Nev, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me repose. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Tu es trop faible pour continuer. »

« On ne peut pas y faire grand chose, Neville. C'est vital de continuer. Enfin, pour toi... Et tu es le plus important. »

« Oh non, ne commence pas. »

Il se relève, regarde l'horizon. Ils sont dans une plaine déserte... Non, là-bas ! Une petite maison, très loin sur la plaine ! Neville va devoir s'armer de courage. Mais il sait que pour Luna, il peut faire n'importe quoi.

Il place le sac à dos de la jeune fille par-dessus le sien, et il hisse Luna sur son épaule. Il l'entend gémir, mais il souffle et se met à marcher à un rythme régulier. Il se met vite à respirer avec difficulté et à transpirer, mais il n'arrêtera pas.

« Pose-moi à terre... » gémit Luna en le tapant sans grande force. « Ne vas pas là-bas, on ne sait pas ce qu'y s'y trouve... On va se faire arrêter... »

« Je tente le tout pour le tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais en éclaireur. Si je ne reviens pas, eh bien tu sauras. »

Et il continue. Il a l'impression que la maison s'éloigne, mais finalement, ils se trouvent à quelques pas. La nuit commence à tomber quand ils arrivent aux barrières de la maison. Rien ne semble bouger dans la petite bicoque. Neville sort un couteau de son sac. Il pose Luna à l'abri d'un buisson, et ignore ses supplications faibles et ses jurons. Il n'a plus le choix.

La porte grince sur ses gonds, tandis que les yeux du garçon tente de s'adapter à la pénombre. Puis tout se passe très vite. Une ombre, un grincement, puis la voix de Luna derrière-lui.

« Neville, à côté de toi ! »

Puis un bruit de coup, et Neville allume sa lampe torche. Luna, le teint pâle, tiens à la gorge une personne contre le mur, lui mettant un couteau sur la jugulaire. Mais la lumière révèle toute autre chose. L'agresseur n'est autre que Lavande Brown.

« Lavande ?! » »

« Luna ? Neville ? »

Luna relâche la pression, et Lavande la prend dans ses bras, pleurant. Luna en profite pour s'effondrer.

« Luna, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Neville court à elle et la soulève.

« Lavande, aide-nous. »

A ce moment là, une cavalcade se fait entendre dans les escaliers délabrés. Apparaissent dans ke hall : Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil et Cho Chang. Neville reste bouche bée, mais n'en a pas le temps. Ses amis constatent la situation et le conduisent à l'étage. Celui-ci, allumé de petites bougies, est pratiquement vide. On allonge Luna sur un petit matelas, et Dean et Cho commencent à lui donner à manger et à boire : de la viande séchée et du jus de fruit. C'est plus consistant que ce qu'ils ont mangé depuis deux semaines. Les trois autres serrent Neville dans leurs bras, et alors le garçon se sent rassuré. Il a retrouvé ses amis. Il est tellement heureux qu'il en pleurerait.

Ils sont en cercle, Luna appuyée contre Neville et s'entourant de ses bras. Les jeunes racontent leurs fuites. Les cinq se sont enfuies ensemble et réfugiés chez le père moldu de Seamus. Mais c'était trop dangereux. On les a retrouvé, ils ont du donc fuir. Ils ont trouvé cette maison au début de la semaine. Personne, et des réserves non-périssables. Et surtout, une radio. Le matin-même, après quelques jours de recherches, ils sont tombés sur une radio résistante. Et ce qu'ils ont entendu leur a redonné l'espoir... La Chaumière aux Coquillages, la maison du frère de Ron, Bill, est toujours en fonction et sert de repère pour l'ordre. La maison était protégée bien avant la défaite, et reste protégée. Ils veulent donc y aller. Pour cesser de fuir, mais aussi entrer en Résistance. Aider leurs amis, pour ne pas qu'Harry soit mort en vain... Ils veulent continuer, malgré tout ce qui les attend, pour pouvoir enfin vivre. Lavande demande alors :

« Luna, Neville, venez avec nous... »

« On vient. » dit Luna, en même temps que Neville refuse.

« Luna... »

« Je crois que Neville et moi, on doit discuter. »

Le jeune homme soupire. Il ne veut pas aller à ce repère.

Ils sortent à l'extérieur, dans le petit jardin. Les étoiles les regardent, bien installée à leur place.

« Luna, tu ne penses pas sincèrement y aller ! »

« Si. Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais ça... Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. »

« Tu me mens. Tu es un gryffondor, et la personne que j'aime. Je te connais et ce n'est pas ça qui t'embête. Dis-moi la vérité. »

« Luna, depuis combien de temps fuyons-nous ? Que nous n'avons rien mangé de correct ? Ce n'est plus notre combat, et ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. C'est pour toi Luna. Je ne saurais que faire si tu mourrais. Je veux que tu vives et ce n'est pas en nous battant que tu y arriveras. J'ai peur de te mener droit à la mort. J'irais me battre seulement quand je te saurais saine et sauve. »

« Neville, tu deviens ridicule... » soupire Luna en s'approchant de lui, posant une main sur sa joue « Tu penses que si je ne me bats pas, je vivrai, mais tu te trompes tellement... Tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est pas vivre, mais survivre ! Fuir et se cacher, tu appelles ça une vie ?! Non je préfère tenter ma chance et ma vie, pour pouvoir vivre, avec toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je dois me battre, au risque de devenir folle et de mourir au fond d'une forêt, effrayée par les ombres qui me poursuivent. Neville, tu le sais, ensemble, on peut tout vaincre. On a vaincu la faim et l'ennui, ce n'est pas une poignée de maniaques du pouvoir et des ténèbres qui vont nous faire peur ! Neville, si on veut pouvoir vivre, c'est notre seule chance... »

Il relève son visage vers elle. Elle sait qu'il est meurtri par la mort de ses amis. Il sait qu'elle a raison. Elle a toujours été d'une nature déterminée. Il ne peut pas lui refuser cet espoir qui brille déjà dans ses prunelles bleues.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je suis sûre. »

« Alors je me battrai à tes côtés. »

Un sourire naît doucement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, un sourire qui reflète la lumière de la lune. Il s'avance alors pour assouvir son désir d'attraper cette lumière, et pose ses deux lèvres sur ce doux sourire. Elle l'entoure de ses bras pour le rapprocher d'elle, et à ce moment-là, ils savent que rien ne leur résistera. Ils sont unis jusqu'au bout.

Ils se détachent, puis Neville lui prend la main, un espoir fixé à son visage.

« Allez, jeune fille étrange et fascinante. Suivez-moi à l'intérieur, que nous annoncions à la compagnie notre décision, et que nous nous préparions pour continuer à avancer, pour continuer à marcher. »


End file.
